You Can't Say No
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Freddie wants to get Sam to do it, but she is strong in refusing. How will Freddie persuade her, and the bigger question is, will Sam do it? Read to find out. It is better than it sounds. I am not good at summaries with a character limit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is just a random story I thought of in about ten minutes. I hope you enjoy it! Also, who else can't wait for iStart a Fanwar next week. YAY!**

**

* * *

**"No way, Benson!"

"Come on, Sam."

"No!"

Sam crossed her arms and sat against the headboard on Freddie's bed with her legs crossed.

"Please, Princess Puckett," Freddie pleaded.

He that that nickname always got her to do anything for him.

"I said no, Fredward. There is no way," Sam, once again, refused.

Freddie was shocked. She had never said no when he called her Princess Puckett.

"Why can't you?" inquired Freddie. "It won't be bad. I promise that it'll be the best first time you ever experience with anything! Please?"

Sam opened her mouth.

"It can't be because you don't want to," said Freddie.

Sam closed her mouth.

"I do everything for you because I love you. You can't do this one thing for me?" Freddie asked.

Sam turned to look at him. He had moved to sit in front of her on his bed. He had his legs crossed like her, and his head was a few inches about hers. Curse him for growing taller than her. She glanced up through her long, thick eyelashes to look at him, and she instantly melted. His gaze made her soft and weak-kneed. Now, understand this. Sam Puckett is no girly girl, but this is one thing that could make her walls fall down from around her. His big, chocolate brown eyes bore into her crystal, blue ones. Sam just wanted to exclaim yes and then throw herself at him and have her way with him.

Sam mentally slapped herself.

'I'm Sam Puckett, and I always win!' she told herself in her mind.

"No," Sam said in a strong tone, looking into Freddie's eyes.

"So, because you won't do this for me, you're implying that you don't love me," Freddie said, pouting his lips.

Sam rolled her eyes at his guilt trip but couldn't help but feel a little guilty just because it was Freddie.

She got on her knees and moved them so that she was straddling his lap. She then sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, threading her fingers through, his soft, brown hair at the nape of his neck.

"Of course, I love you, baby," Sam said softly, a small smile crawling onto her lips.

Freddie smiled. He was the only one that ever got to see this soft, loving side of Sam.

"I love you, too. That's why I want you to do this with me," Freddie explained.

"Freddie, this is why we set boundaries and rules with each other from the beginning of this relationship so that this wouldn't be a problem, and why do you, all of sudden, want to do this now? We've only been dating for four months, anyways. Don't you think it's a little too soon for this?" Sam tried to reason.

"You won't regret it. I promise," Freddie continued to plead.

"Face it. It's not going to happen."

Freddie then got an idea.

He put on his best puppy dog pout and stuck out his lip and made his eyes go wide.

"Really, Freddie? The puppy dog pout. You know what, no," stated Sam, turning her head to the side so that she was staring out of his window.

Freddie, of course, wasn't done yet.

He rested his head on her shoulder and began to nuzzle his nose in between where her neck and shoulder met. His warm breaths were setting Sam's skin on fire, which made a light shiver flow down her spine. Freddie then proceeded to nuzzle the crook of her neck, and he started to trail light, butterfly kisses up to her ear. He kissed up the spot right behind her ear that he knew was extremely sensitive due to countless make out sessions in the backseat of his car. Freddie started to nip and bite the spot behind the shell of her ear. Sam bit her lip that it began to turn white. She was afraid that she might draw blood she was biting her lip so hard. Sam then held back moan as she felt Freddie start to suck on her most sensitive spot. He moved his was south down her neck, alternating between bites, sucks, and lips. He got directly under her chin, and Sam was nearly panting because of his teasing. Freddie could feel Sam forcing herself not to enjoy his ministrations. Of course, he had to put a stop to that. He gently kissed to the base of her throat where he began to make his literal mark on her skin. He might get killed for this later, but it would be worth her reaction he knew she would have.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold it in any longer either. Sam threw her head back, and her eyes rolled into the back their sockets, her eyelids fluttered close, and she let out a loud yet high-pitched moan. This caused Freddie to smirk into her throat.

Sam grabbed his head and pulled his lips up to meet hers. It was forceful, passionate, and loving. Sam's arms encircled his neck and pressed herself tightly against him so that there was no space whatsoever between their bodies. Freddie placed his hands on her waist and tugged her shirt above her belly button. He placed his hands on her warm, smooth hips and pressed his thumbs into her hips bones and began to rub slow circles. Sam let out a loud moan against his lips, which made him smirk.

Sam leaned back so that she was sandwiched between Freddie and his headboard. She began to lightly brush her fingers on the back of his neck as she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, begging entrance into her mouth. Sam opened her mouth slightly, enough for Freddie to slip his tongue in. He began to run it around her mouth, revisiting every dip and crevice that he had encountered before. Sam ran her tongue along the bottom side of his, making a deep groan vibrate from his diaphragm.

They both soon realized that the lack of oxygen was beginning to make them light-headed. Freddie began to pull back, but Sam sucked his bottom lip as he began to pull away. She let it go, and it retreated back into place. Both were breathing heavily from the intense and passionate kiss.

"Sam," Freddie began.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go to the Galaxy Wars convention this weekend with you," Sam agreed.

"Thanks, Princess. I love you," Freddie said, smirking on the inside.

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too," Sam said, pulling Freddie's lips back to hers, beginning another make out session.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Review please! LOL! (Lots Of Love!) Also, vote on my poll on my bio page! Thanks again! :D**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

**URGENT!**

**ATTENTION ALL SEDDIERS!**

**YOU ALL MUST GO TO AND GO TO THE SEDDIE VS. CREDDIE TAB, VOTE SEDDIE. CLICK IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN UNTIL YOUR FINGERS FALL OFF!**

**WHY MIGHT YOU ASK BECAUSE SEDDIE ONLY HAS 51% OF THE VOTE WHILE CREDDIE HAS THE OTHER 49%!**

**SEDDIERS WHO DON'T WANT CREDDIE TO WIN THE VOTE, THEN VOTE! VOTE IF YOU ARE A TRUE SEDDIER!**

**_~Sorry to all of you that thought this was an update for a chapter. I am sorry that I disappointed you and/or let you down, but I promise that this weekend I will write probably a 2 chapter story, just to make it up to all of you that I let down._**

**SO, ONCE AGAIN, VOTE FOR SEDDIE! AND ISTART A FAN WAR TONIGHT AT 8/7 CENTRAL! WATCH!**


End file.
